nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna
I can't finish it now, but I hope you guys understand that this dictionary is meant to "undarken" Oceana. Of course it will take some time to finish it, I've been busy almost a week putting together this list only, so.. --OuWTB 20:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's okay 21:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What are the Oceana names for Sofasi, Newahven, Train Village and Kinley? Pierlot McCrooke 09:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oos Wes? Pierlot McCrooke 12:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I'm sorry, I haven't seen your comment. I'll add them too. (though they don't really differ much from the standard Lovian names) You'll say them appear in, say, 5 to 10 minutes :) --OuWTB 12:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::And what are the names of the neighboorhoods of NC? Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll have to find that out soon too. --OuWTB 16:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sweet This is awesome! Well done. :) Dr. Magnus 13:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, all my respect for your work. Bucurestean 14:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :) I still have a .txt-document containing roughly 3.000 Eng - Osh entrees to put in here, so I'll have enough work for the coming decade :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Most words ending on -a are dated or revival community :P No, thanks for your input! Any (useful) help can be appreciated :) Now I go -> FOOD! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nice :D I'll try to write a chorus in Oshenna for Naselni Jazzeek ;) Bucurestean 15:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) "Any (useful) help can be appreciated" Oh, I thought you didn't want the language to become "românizată" (6) Bucurestean 16:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :That ain't useful è. A few words can stay (let's call it recent developments), but the core element should remain Slovak (/English) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I already thought so :)) Bucurestean 16:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) "Dated" Suggestion: replacing it by "archaic" or "obsolete"? More linguistics-like 16:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's a difference in meaning. According to en.wikt: :#'archaic' — No longer in general use, but still found in some contemporary texts (such as Bible translations) and generally understood (but rarely used) by educated people. For example, thee and thou are archaic pronouns, having been completely superseded by you. Archaic is a stronger term than dated, but not as strong as obsolete. :#'dated' — Formerly in common use, and still in occasional use, but now unfashionable; for example, wireless in the sense of "broadcast radio tuner", groovy, and gay in the sense of "bright" or "happy" could all be considered dated. Dated is not so strong as archaic or obsolete. :#'obs, obsolete' — No longer in use, and no longer likely to be understood. Obsolete is a stronger term than archaic, and a much stronger term than dated. :In my eyes that'll say that obsolete immediately falls away. This dictionary is describing modern Oceana and not Middle or Old. I'd say "obsolete" is for words lost in Old Oceana, "archaic" is for words lost in Middle Oceana and "dated" is for words being lost at the moment. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::(I love it when people do proper research ). You must be right. Though I cannot recall any English dictionary making this distinction. Perhaps between "archaic" and "obsolete", but "dated" certainly won't be in many lexicographies. 07:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I think it would be good to make the distinction so you can assign a word into a category. Obsolete -> Old Oceana (±100 years ago), Archaic -> Middle Oceana and so on. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay . You're the linguist! ;) By the way, would you mind if we de-sub-page-ize (make them articles rather than subpages) these pages? 07:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :P Won't mind that, but I'd wait until they're ready (a proper introduction etc.) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright. 07:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought there was no difference between among and amongst :S Bucurestean 17:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not really no. Among can be used in more ways according to en.wikt. I'll try to find out the difference. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, among is between more than two objects and betwixt is between two. I'll fix it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) And, how many words do you already have? Bucurestean 13:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :1.300 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: So... 1700 to go? ;) Bucurestean 13:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahah :P To reach the goals for this year, we only have 200 to go :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Inactive I'm very sorry this has become so inactive.. I've been busy with school and li.wikt, you know stuff like that :P Anyway, I'm willing to smijt het brood in de oven again soon, so stay alive and watch what I'm doing carefully :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :How do you say 'hungry'? Bucu 18:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Chladni. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I used another word now.. though :P (LQ) ;) Bucu 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::How do you say 'etnische zuiveringen'? I'll need it for a potential article in the Novine ;p Bucu 19:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :P etniski tshistenies :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::May your good soul be blessed ;) Bucu 19:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Dshacueme mush :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thur witeate! Fo' that onfall! Bucu 19:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Fo' that onfall lad! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Láska an boy ar jidden fo' that Oshenna lad! :) Bucu 19:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::A thank tak :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Am mo' as isti. Natsionalisma, natsionalisma! Bucu 19:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ale a got new, til sees priatel! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That sacker narod bude slobodni, na sorrows. Priatel, spavat well. Klár fo'that oslobodenia! Bucu 19:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "q" How many words do you have now? ;) Bucu 19:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :1629 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dehjöng.. http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oceana_Dictionary_Project/English_-_Oshenna?oldid=41489 - I'm getting sentimental again... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Zwischenstand: 2.500 Wörter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) By now, the 5.000 marker has been reached. --OuWTB 14:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Dè hedde goei gedoan :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:19, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't allow inferior dialects on this wiki :o --OuWTB 05:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::No Brabantic dijålekt is inferior to Limburgish or German though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Except for Fuχtdijålekt, but that can't be considered Brabantic anyway :P ::::You do not seem to be a proper linguist though :o --OuWTB 15:38, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::You know the great difference between maths and language. The former is logical, the latter not :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So, the former is for stupid people who can be replaced by computers, and the latter not :o --OuWTB 09:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You make as much sense as the average language :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:18, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :o --OuWTB 15:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC)